The reason
by Claimh Solais
Summary: [One-shot] un petit Inui-Kaidoh assez niais... POV Inui.


Fan Fiction Tennis no Ôji-sama/Prince of Tennis.

Auteur: Claimh Solais

Base: TNOS

Genre: Romance, Shonen-ai.

Titre: The reason.

Remarques en tout genre: songfic sur _The reason _d'Hoobastank.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, les personnages de TNOS ne m'appartiennent pas... mais me collez pas de procès pour autant merci...

* * *

Tous les jours, l'entraînement, l'entraînement et encore l'entraînement. Le prochain match du tournoi approche, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Jusqu'ici on s'est bien débrouillé, mais on n'aura peut être moins de chance la prochaine fois. Aussi, je refais encore et encore, des statistiques et des calculs afin de rendre l'entraînement plus efficace et d'augmenter nos chances. Tezuka n'est pas là, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous mêmes. Heureusement, notre équipe est solide et unie, et qui plus est, nous avons fait une promesse à Tezuka avant qu'il parte: nous gagnerons ce tournoi, coûte que coûte...

Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu t'entraîner sur le bord de la rivière à ton Boomerang Snake et que je t'ai dit de le faire avec un tissu mouillé pour le rendre plus parfait encore, quelque chose a changé entre nous. Je ne te regarde plus comme un simple kohai, une sorte de lien s'est créé et nous faisons même parfois notre entraînement ensemble. C'est là une relation bien étrange... Si de mon côté, je n'arrive plus trop à savoir où j'en suis, je pense que du tien, rien n'a changé, tu me vois comme un de tes sempai et rien d'autre... Ainsi sont les faits...

_"I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know"_

J'aimerai briser l'image que j'ai, cette image de personne inaccessible, car tellement occupée avec ses chiffres et ses schémas qu'elle en oublie le monde qui l'entoure. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, le monde qui m'entoure me préoccupe et m'intéresse, d'où mes calculs et mes notes perpétuelles. Mes données sur toi ne cessent de changer... tout comme je change au fond de moi, mais serai-je prêt un jour à te montrer ces changements et à t'ouvrir mon coeur, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas?

Depuis le moment où notre relation a changé, le seul nom que j'ai pu mettre sur mes sentiments étaient "amoureuse amiti"... Ni amour ni amitié mais entre les deux, d'où mes hésitations lorsque je te parle car je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas faire de lapsus ou de quiproquos. La plus petite ambiguïté pourrait nous mener bien plus loin qu'on ne le voudrait... J'aimerais parfois te dire que je ne le fais pas exprès si je te blesse dans ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, comme te faire ingurgiter de l'Inui-jiro, même si je dois avouer que j'y prends un certain plaisir, mais te voir tomber dans les pommes ne m'amuse pas vraiment. J'espère juste que tu ne me nourris pas une méfiance accrue lorsque nous passons un peu de temps ensemble...

_"I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you"_

Plus le temps passe, et plus mes sentiments pour toi évoluent... De l'amitié, je suis passé à l'amoureuse-amitié où te voir n'était pour moi qu'un moyen de m'aider à faire le point... mais au final, il s'avère que la partie amitié a quitté mon coeur pour ne laisser que de l'amour pour toi. Pourrais-je un jour te le dire sans que tu ne décides de me fuir comme la peste? Peut-être que si je changeais ma façon d'être, tu pourrais m'accepter? Comment savoir? Ta personnalité reste une énigme pour moi. Malgré le temps que nous passsons ensemble, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner... Il faudrait que je change...

Depuis quelques jours, je n'arrive pas à dormir tranquillement, je me pose tellement de questions, dois-je te le dire? Dois-je garder ses sentiments pour moi? Je tente d'imaginer ta réaction, surprise? colère? gène? joie? La joie reste pour le moment, un dénouement aussi parfait qu'improbable à la situation dans laquelle je suis. Pourrais-tu m'aimer? moi, le sadique? Alors que je n'hésite pas à te faire boire des choses dont tu préfères ne pas connaître la composition, j'espère de l'amour en retour... quel beau rêve... Qui pourrait aimer une telle personne? Malgré l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je te torture! Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre, car faire une exception pour toi demanderait une explication, une raison et cette raison, je ne peux la donner, je ne peux _te_ la donner.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear"_

Comme à chaque fois que tu me le demandes, je vais aller m'entraîner avec toi, je ne peux rien te refuser. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire, mais le simple fait de me dire que je te verrai m'empêche de te dire non. Mon coeur et ma raison s'opposent mais le coeur gagne toujours la bataille au final. Suis-je faible? sans doute... mais cela n'est du qu'à ma volonté de te tenir dans le secret, toi et tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je n'ose imaginer leur réaction s'ils savaient ce que je ressentais pour toi. Me prendraient-ils pour un détraqué? certainement est-ce déjà ce qu'ils pensent plus ou moins... mais là, ce ne serait que confirmer leurs craintes. J'aimerai changer, changer tout ça, mais comment le pourrais-je si ma raison plie face à mon coeur?

L'heure de l'entraînement approche et je m'en vais te rejoindre. Encore un supplice que je m'inflige car être avec toi me fait souffrir puisque je ne peux rien te faire. Mon égoïsme me dit de ne pas y aller, mais je ne peux pas briser la promesse faite à notre buchô. Je range ainsi mes sentiments et tente de faire le Inui habituel, celui que tout le monde connaît mais que personne ne voit car toujours caché derrière ses lunettes. Tu arrives, à l'heure comme d'habitude et en courant, comme d'habitude. Tu passes tout ton temps libre à t'entraîner, pas étonnant que ton corps soit comme il est... Comme j'aimerai le toucher et le sentir vibrer à mon contact... Je chasse mes idées tout de suite et je reprends le masque, non sans rougir un peu. C'est parti pour un petit footing, peut-être réussirais-je à te le dire?

_"I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you"_

Je réfléchis à tellement de choses que je garde le silence pendant un long moment. Visiblement, ça t'a mis la puce à l'oreille. C'est gentil de demander si ça ne va pas mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas... Mon problème et sa solution ne font qu'un... mais le "problème" en question ne sait même pas qu'il en est un pour moi... On décide de s'aventurer du côté du petit bois qui borde le parc, cela nous force à faire quelques acrobaties mais ce n'est pas bien grave... j'endurerais je ne sais quoi pour toi... Je passe devant lors d'un sentier étroit, tu trébuches sur une racine que tu n'as pas vue. En t'entendant t'écrier de surprise, je me retourne, tu perds l'équilibre, tu me bouscules et nous nous étalons par terre. Les feuilles n'amortissent que légèrement ma chute, tu me tombes dessus, tant pis pour cette douleur dans le dos, sans doute un caillou, du moment que tu n'as rien, c'est le principal pour moi.

_"I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know"_

Je relève les yeux et te vois rougir de notre position. Toi étalé sur moi qui a les bras en croix, plutôt compromettant et embarrassant. Tu me demandes si je vais bien, je perçois de l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. Ça me fait plaisir. Tu te relèves, je ne sens plus ton contact. Tu me tends la main, je la prends et me relève. Cette douleur au dos me fait tituber légèrement et tu me regardes gravement. Je perçois alors la petite tâche de sang par terre sur le caillou que j'ai heurté. Tu viens vers moi, et tu insistes pour regarder dans quel état est mon dos. Je me laisse faire quand tu défais ma veste, la douleur m'empêche de le faire. Tu soulèves mon t-shirt, l'air frais s'engouffre, aussitôt remplacé par le contact de ta main chaude sur ma peau. J'en frissonne légèrement et dis que c'est le froid. Je te vois défaire ton bandana, ce n'est pourtant pas la peine. Tu l'appuis sur la plaie, il va être tout tâché. Je tente d'appuyer sur la plaie pour faire arrêter de saigner, mais c'est ta main que je touche. Elle se crispe légèrement. Je me décide alors à me jeter à l'eau. Nos mains se lâchent et je tente de me relever comme je peux.

_"I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you"_

Je me sens partir et ne contrôle plus les mots qui sortent de ma bouche, je ne saurais répéter ce que je te dis. Tu écarquilles les yeux, c'était prévisible. Je m'attendais à une baffe, mais au lieu de ça, tu t'approches de moi et tentes de me regarder dans les yeux au travers des lunettes. Celles-ci te gênent, tu lèves les mains vers elles et les enlèves timidement. Tu deviens flou mais je te sais surpris. Peut-être ne m'imaginais-tu pas comme cela? Je perçois comme un sourire sur tes lèvres et tu me donnes l'impression de te rapprocher. D'instinct, je recule mais me trouve contre un arbre, le temps que je saisisse la situation, je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres. C'eut été un rêve que cela ne m'aurait étonné, car combien de fois l'ai-je rêvé? Ça se prolonge, je sens ta langue sur mes lèvres, je me laisse faire, ne voulant croire à ce moment, tu entres dans ma bouche et je sens ta main se plaquer sur ma nuque. Avec ma main de libre, l'autre appuyant sur la plaie, je saisis ta nuque également, je ne veux pas que tu m'échappes comme à chaque fois auparavant. Ton contact est si doux... Ainsi fallait-il que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas?

_"I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_

Lorsque notre étreinte se desserre, je ne crois toujours pas à ce qui s'est passé. Tu me regardes en rougissant et bégayes un pardon. Alors que je te demande pourquoi tu t'excuses tu détournes la tête en disant qu'il est impossible qu'il y ait une réciprocité à tes sentiments, car si c'était le cas, je n'agirais pas comme je le fais. Je me traite intérieurement d'idiot une bonne dizaine de fois avant de te dire que tu te trompes et que la réciprocité est bien là. Tu as toujours mes lunettes, je te vois vraiment mal. Tu me les rends, et quand je les remets, je voie que ton regard semble en proie au doute. Suis-je donc si froid? si distant? si stupide de ne pas avoir vu ou comprit avant? Je te demande si tu veux une preuve, et je peux lire un oui inaudible sur tes lèvres. Je me décide alors à bouger malgré mon dos mais qu'il aille au diable, je ne laisserai pas passer une telle occasion. J'avance vers toi et t'attrape maladroitement pour t'embrasser fougueusement. Quand je me décide à rompre notre baiser, tu sembles perdu... mais convaincu. Le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits, je manque de perdre l'équilibre mais tu me rattrapes. Tu décides que pour aujourd'hui ce sera suffisant et j'approuve... Tu me ramènes chez moi en me portant à moitié. Tu me laisses sur le pas de la porte, m'embrasses rapidement avant de me dire qu'il fallait que je guérisse avant tout. Tu me dis que j'ai un peu changé et que le reste ne presse pas, avant de tourner les talons. Si j'ai changé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est autant pour toi que grâce à toi... Je te regarde partir en souriant légèrement. Oui... maintenant, rien ne presse, on a tout le temps pour nous...

Fin 30.09.2004.

notes: cette fic est niaiseuse à souhait, j'en suis désolée. Je l'ai écrite a 1h du matin passé et d'une traite, et voila le résultat... sumimasen...


End file.
